


Gem Afterglow

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuckolding, Multi, Orgy, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: A bunch of gorgeous gems rail each other.  Nothing fancy!





	Gem Afterglow

Sweat was rolling down Jasper's muscular back as she bucked her hips over and over again. Heavy, panting breaths marked her frustration and fatigue, and she had closed her eyes shut to focus on maintaining pace. It was fast and brutally-hard, but when the massive Gem opened her eyes and looked down at the gorgeous woman beneath her and the face she was making, it was all totally worth it. Besides, Jasper thought as she turned to gaze at the third girl in the room, cracking a smug smile when she spotted the intense frustration on Ruby's red face, that little fucker made it all the more pleasurable.  
  
Sapphire was already screaming Jasper's name with every few thrusts, one of the would-be-annoying-if-it-wasn't-so-hot parts of the deal. Jasper didn't like hearing these two talk, but that made it even more frustratingly-sexy when Sapphire's voice dripped with lust every time she moaned it out. Still, the way the blue-skinned bitch wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist, or at least tried to, and desperately tried to pull her deeper and harder, was unbelievably satisfying. Jasper obliged, making sure Ruby was watching nice and hard as she rolled her muscular hips forward again and again. The Gem's massive cock slammed into Sapphire, driving the smaller girl crazy as they both got closer to their peak.  
  
"Yeah, you like that don't you?" teased the bigger woman, slowing down and giving herself a chance to rest. Her pace evened out and she slowly rolled her hips forward, pushing every inch of her fat cock into the moaning mess beneath her.  
  
"Y-yes, Jasper!" the girl moaned back, reaching her hands up to bury them in Jasper's impressive mane of hair. The powerful Gem just cackled and grabbed Sapphire's legs, hoisting them up to get a better angle. She kept her slow, torturous pace and looked over at Ruby, who was masturbating and frankly doing her best not to cum before these two did. Whenever that happened, Ruby ended up sitting there jealously watching as the two finished up extra slow. The red-faced girl locked eyes with Jasper with nervous trepidation, knowing some intense teasing was about to take place.  
  
"Hey Cherry," Jasper began with a typical on-the-spot nickname for the red girl, "Wanna see how a REAL Gem pleasures a woman?" Ruby growled jealously but didn't retort, knowing that no matter what she did, Sapphire was going to be cumming all over Jasper's impressive cock in a few moments.  
  
Jasper picked up the pace again and started with a bang, shoving her fat cock all the way inside of Sapphire with one powerful thrust. It caught the girl off-guard and she cried out in raw, unexpected pleasure. Sapphire's hands came down to her own head and she buried them in her locks, briefly exposing her eyes shut-tight in pleasure. Ruby looked on helplessly as Jasper started to fuck her love, face even redder than usual as she quickly stroked her cock. It was a raw kind of pleasure and anxiety, mixing together to form something that got her incredibly flustered and put butterflies in her stomach. She mumbled something, her usually-gruff voice tinged with breathy pleasure and jealousy.  
  
Jasper grabbed both of Sapphire's legs in one hand, showing off as she pounded her muscular form into Sapphire's sweet ass. She looked over at Ruby with a wide grin, teeth bared.  
  
"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over this bitch screaming my name!" Sapphire took the cue and got even louder, adding a bit of flair to her already-orgasmic moans and begging loudly for Jasper's cock. Had she had the presence of mind, the blue Gem would have shot her love a sly grin, but she was too preoccupied with the fat dick inside her.  
  
"Hey babe," Jasper managed with a faux-bravado, "I'm gonna cum soon. Where you want it?" She was doing a great job at maintaining the facade of cruel apathy, but in truth Jasper had mere seconds before she was going to finish. The sweat rolling down her face, thick with blush, belied her pretend calm and she was just barely suppressing her own moans and growls of pleasure.  
  
"M-maybe inside," Sapphire breathed out between moans, "who knows?" She managed to look over at Ruby mere yards away from them. Ruby's face became quickly struck with panic at the proposition of Sapphire breaking their rule just for pleasure's sake. It worked like a charm, however, and the red-faced girl cried out suddenly as she hit her peak. Ruby fell back onto her back and quickly stroked her little cock, cum spilling out onto her hand and stomach. Sapphire would have giggled with how adorable and precious her love was, but the throes of passion reached her as well and she quickly wrapped her hands around Jasper's neck. She tried saying something, but amidst her orgasmic moans it came out as a cute scream instead.  
  
Jasper didn't need to hear to understand, though. She may have despised these little fuckers, but their union was something that even she understood was important. The muscular Gem continued fucking Sapphire through her orgasm, shutting her eyes to focus on something else to prolong her own orgasm. It only worked for a few moments, however, and she pulled her fat cock out of Sapphire and began quickly jerking it over her shivering body. Jasper's cock was slick with the blue Gem's cum, making it easy to work up a fast pace, and soon the larger woman was pumping her thick, hot cum all over Sapphire's gorgeous body. Within a few seconds, the trio was reduced to a panting pile of sweaty flesh and heaving chests.  
  
Sapphire recovered first, reaching up to put her small hand on Jasper's face. The larger woman was a hot mess, she thought with a giggle, but she was a wonderful lay. And, Sapphire thought as she looked down to see the cum covering her little body, a considerate monster when she needed to be. The blue Gem reached up to her head and wiped the sweat away, turning to look at her forlorn love mere yards away. Ruby was recovering too, sitting up and breathing heavily. Sapphire thought with a twinge of lust and love at how beautiful Ruby was when she was exhausted like that, sweat rolling down her gorgeous, toned naked form. She looked up to Jasper's body too, and admired it as well.  
  
"Like what you see?" the larger gem quipped, too fatigued to put any real gusto behind it. Sapphire just giggled, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"You're a wonderful lay, Jasper. You may excuse yourself whenever you like."  
  
Jasper would never admit that it felt pretty low, being kicked out like that. Sapphire's voice was always a bit cold when they spoke afterward, and it made the Gem a little anxious. Still, Jasper chuckled as she reached down and ran a finger through Sapphire's pussy, getting a tremble out of the smaller girl. She brought it up to her own mouth and sucked it clean, smirking down at the blue-skinned Gem.  
  
"You don't taste nothin' like the color blue, you know that?"  
  
With that, the woman grabbed her clothes and started walking out. She bent down and scooped up Ruby's shirt, however, and wrapped it around her thick, flaccid cock to wipe the cum and juices off in one final insult. Tossing the now-filthy garment aside, she shot one last fanged grin at Ruby and walked out, the magical portal sealing itself behind her.  
  
"Jerk," Ruby said through gritted teeth. She barely noticed that Sapphire had crawled her way over until the girl took Ruby's cock in her hand.  
  
"Just look at the mess you've made, darling."  
  
Ruby blushed and rubbed the back of her head, looking away. She couldn't bear to see Sapphire's face looking so loving and tender after all that.  
  
"W-w-well you, uh, you inspired me. A lot." Smooth.  
  
Sapphire laughed at her love's embarrassment, leaning down to give her some much-needed attention. She licked and sucked the girl's red cock, cleaning every inch of it before moving up. Ruby laid back with a soft sigh, a nervous smile breaking out. She reveled in the attention as her love licked her body clean, and then rolled Sapphire on her back so she could do the same. After trailing her tongue along Sapphire's gorgeous breasts and soft, curvy body, Ruby took extra special care of her pussy. She licked every inch clean, even taking some extra time exploring inside her love, before ending it with a soft little kiss on the girl's clit.  
  
"You're so good to me," Sapphire said softly. Ruby just chuckled and stood up, grabbing her lover by the waist and picking her up as well. They hugged, and Ruby couldn't help but giggle at her love's darling face. She picked her up and spun her around, their naked bodies sharing warmth and something deeper. A glow surrounded them as they unified, laughing and kissing.  
  
Garnet fell on her back, sweating and naked. She brought a hand up to her forehead and touched it, giggling.


End file.
